Falling in love with Boss
by chunsatic729
Summary: YooSu Fic! Slight YunJae and Other. Romance, NC / M/Two-shot. 'Karena tak sengaja menendang kaleng bekas minuman soda ke mobil Yoochun hingga tergores, Junsu terpaksa harus menjadi pembantu Yoochun selama sebulan. Eumhm mau tau apa yang terjadi selama sebulan kebersamaan mereka' Happy Reading! RNR! DLDR! ATTENTION! :D
1. Chapter 1

**_a YooSu Fic…..!_**

**_/_****Falling in love with Boss (part 1)/**

**- Romance, NC 21 / M / Two-shot**

**- Written by Ayyy_Nha**

**- Uri Cute Couple - YooSu (Yoochun and Junsu) with YunJae (Yunho and jaejoong) and others**

**- Warning! Typos, YAOI, NC! Not your favourite gendre? Then GO AWAY!**

**- Summary : Karena tak sengaja menendang kaleng bekas minuman soda ke mobil Yoochun hingga tergores, Junsu terpaksa harus menjadi pembantu Yoochun selama sebulan. Eumhm mau tau apa yang terjadi selama sebulan kebersamaan mereka? **

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Junsu (16 tahun)**

** Park Yoochun (26 tahun)**

** Jung Yunho (26 tahun)**

** Kim Jaejoong (26 tahun)**

_**Happy Reading!**_

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Bugh~~ "Aaaahhggrghh!" suara tendangan seenggok kaleng minuman soda (?) yang bersamaan dengan teriakan persis suara lumba-lumba itu sukses melayangkan itu keudara dan mendarat disebuah Ferrari putih nan mengkilat dan sukses membuat body depan ferrari itu tergores.

"Menyebalkan. Ah dasar, dasaaaarrr. Malang sekali nasibku punya hyung seperti dia." Junsu meratapi nasibnya sendiri. Betapa tidak, saudara kembarnya sendiri telah mengambil uang untuk membayar sewa apartment mereka yang dikirim oleh orang tuanya dan kini tidak tahu pergi kemana. Dan sekarang dia tidak tahu harus pergi kemana? Sialnya, hyungnya juga membawa kabur uang sakunya dan sekarang dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tabungan Junsu pun tak bersisa. "Lihat saja Kim Junho, kalau aku menemukanmu, aku akan mencincangmu!" ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Tak jauh dari tempat Junsu berdiri, seorang namja tampan yang tampannya kebangetan *ngek* terlihat terkejut mendapati sebuah benda mendarat dan sukses membuat ferrari kesayangannya lecet. Namja tampan itu segera turun dari mobilnya lalu mencari sumber kaleng itu berasal. Dia mendapati seorang namja semok yang tengah ngomel-ngomel sendirian. Tidak salah lagi, dialah tersangkah utama pelaku kejahatan terhadap ferrari tercintanya itu.

Dengan gaya super coolnya, si namja tampan ini membuka kaca mata hitam yang di pakainya. "Yak, kau bocah yang memakai seragam disana…. Ya, kau. Kemari kau!" ucapnya seraya menunjuk kearah Junsu.

Junsu yang merasa ada suara sexy memanggil seseorang hanya menoleh kesekitarnya berdiri. Tak merasa ada orang lain disana, Junsu yakin dia lah yang sedang dipanggil oleh namja itu. "Aku?" ucap Junsu seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mau apa ahjushi itu. Ucapnya dalam hati namun tetap langkah kearah namja tampan. Wow, tampan sekali. Bisiknya dalam hati lagi. xD

"Ne, ada apa ahjushi tampan?" tanya junsu seenaknya.

"Yaak, kau bocah. Aku belum setua itu kau panggil ahjushi." Protes si namja tampan.

Junsu memicingkan matanya menatap namja didepannya ini. Jidatnya lebar sekali. Pikir Junsu-bwakakak- "Ya ya baiklah tuan. Kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya dengan tampang songong.

Namja tampan itu lalu memungut sesuatu, tidak lain tidak bukan sebuah kaleng minuman soda yang sudah tak berbentuk. "Kau, bocah.. yang sudah menandang ini, eoh?"

"Ohh, ne ne. Aku yang menendangnya, lalu kenapa hah?" ucap Junsu dengan polosnya.

"Oh baguslah kau mengaku. Sekarang lihat akibat ulahmu itu pada mobilku, bocah berandal!" namja itu menunjuk pada hasil karya tendangan kaleng soda Junsu tadi.

Junsu menoleh kearah yang ditunjukkan namja tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian Junsu sadar dirinya telah melakukan kebodohan yang akan menambah daftar penderitaannya. Wajah Junsu yang tadi songong berubah seketika menjadi ketakutan. "I-i…tu… a..aku t-tidak… s-senga..ja .. t-tuan.."

"Mwooo? Enak saja kau bilang tidak sengaja eoh? Sekarang kau ikut denganku dan pertanggung jawabkan kesalahanmu, bocah!" namja itu menarik paksa tangan Junsu dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Dia pun menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil lalu menyala kan mesin.

"K-kita mau kemana tuan?" tanya Junsu yang sangat ketakutan.

"kita mau menonton konser DBSK anak manis." namja itu tersenyum manis ke arah Junsu membuatnya merinding, tapi beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya berubah seakan ingin menelan Junsu. "Menurutmu kemana hah, tentu saja kau harus membayar kerugian kerusakan mobilku!" bentaknya yang sukses membuat Junsu gemetar.

"N-nee tuan." Junsu menggenggam erat ujung kemejanya.

"Kau, siapa namamu?" suara namja itu sudah mulai melembut saat melihat Junsu sudah sangat ketakutan.

"A-aku K-kim Junsu." Junsu masih tertunduk.

"Ne, baiklah Junsu. Namaku Park Yoochun. Sudah jangan takut begitu, aku tidak akan sampai membunuhmu eoh, setelah kau mengganti semua kerugian mobilku, masalah kita akan selesai, arraso!" ucap namja yang bernama Yoochun itu.

Junsu tak sanggup berkata lagi. Hanya anggukan yang terlihat ragu yang ditujukkannya. Sekarang tamat sudah riwayatnya. Mengganti kerugian gores pada mobil sekelas ferrari pasti sangat mahal, bahkan mungkin uang sewa apartmentnya sebulan tak cukup menggantinya. Junsu kehilangan akal, ingin rasanya loncat dari mobil yang sedang berjalan ini sekarang dengan kata lain bunuh diri. Mwooo? Tidak tidak, Junho brengsek itu harus ku cincang dulu sebelum aku mati. Lalu bagaimana ini? Minta bantuan appa dan eomma, hah rasanya tidak mungkin. Orang tuanya sudah cukup bekerja keras membiayai kehidupannya bersama saudara kembarnya yang tak tau diri itu, tidak mungkin Junsu meminta bantuan mereka. Junsu rasanya ingin menangis, tapi .. tapi… masa menangis didepan namja ini. Pikirnya.

Yoochun masuk kedalam sebuah bengkel mobil langganannya. Nampak para montir sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing. Seseorang datang menghampiri Yoochun dan Junsu, nampaknya orang ini sangat menghormati Yoochun yang memang pelanggan tetap di bengkel ini.

"Junsu, kau tunggu disini sebentar… dan… jangan berfikir mencoba ingin kabur karena keujung dunia pun aku pasti akan menemukanmu, mengerti!" Yoochun lalu keluar dan langsung berbicara dengan orang yang tadi menghamipiri mereka. Nampak Yoochun menjelaskan masalah goresan pada body depan mobilnya tersebut.

Junsu masih membeku di tempatnya. Tangannya menggempal, wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat. Tak lama kemudain dilihatnya Yoochun kembali masuk kedalam mobil.

"Junsu-ssi, kerusakannya cukup parah. Biayanya t-i-g-a- r-a-t-us- r-i-bu- w-o-n." kalimat Yoochun terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Junsu. "Baiklah, sekarang kau langsung bayar biayanya dan aku akan membebaskanmu."

Junsu sudah menduga dan memperkirakan biaya kerusakannya ini. Tak ada ekspresi keterkejutan di tampakkannya. Dia masih membeku di tempatnya. Pikirannya kacau. Benar-benar kacau.

"Yak, kau dengar tidak Junsu-sii?" Yoochun menyadarkan Junsu dari lamunannya.

"T-tuan Park. Aku.. aku benar-benar tak punya uang. M-miannhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Bisakah kau berbaik hati padaku dan membebaskanku sekarang, aku mohon..." Junsu memelas.

"MWOOOOO? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Yoochun membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Junsu.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah dengar ahjushi tampan." ucap Junsu memasang wajah polosnya.

"Eoh.. benar-benar kau bocah. Sebaiknya kita selesaikan di kantor polisi sekarang." Yoocun kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Mwoooo? Ah tuan aku mohon, baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan lakukan apa saja untuk mengganti kerugian itu, tapi ku mohon jangan bawa aku kekantor polisi. Aku benar-benar tak punya uang tuan. Aku mohon padamu." Junsu lagi-lagi memasang wajah memelas bahkan hampir menangis.

Yoochun membatalkan niatnya menyalakan mesin. Dilihatnya Junsu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kali. "Hmm baiklah, kalau kau tidak punya uang, kau bisa gunakan tubuhmu." terlihat seringaian evil di bibir sexy-nya.

"W-wae?" Junsu ketakukan. "Yak, jangan macam-macam padaku eoh!"

"Aishh siapa yang mau macam-macam padamu. Kebetulan kemarin aku baru memecat pembantuku. Jadi, kau bekerja selama satu bulan padaku untuk membayar semua hutangmu. Karena kau masih sekolah, jadi kau bisa datang sebelum pergi kesekolah dan menyiapkan sarapan untukku lalu setelah pulang sekolah kau juga harus membuat makan malam kalau aku ingin makan di apartment. Kau juga harus membersihkan apartmentku. Pokoknya semua keperluanku kau yang bertanggung jawab, arasso!" jelas Yoochun panjang lebar.

"P-pembantu?" mata sipit Junsu membulat. Dia harus menjadi pembantu ahjushi galak ini selama sebulan. Dia harus mengurusi si ahjushi galak ini selama sebulan. Bagaimana bisa, mengurusi dirinya sendiri saja Junsu tidak bisa. Tapi…. Dia sudah tidak punya pilihan.

"Bagaimana eoh. Atau kau perlu di beri pilihan kedua yaitu kantor polisi…."

"B-baklah." jawab Junsu lemes.

.

.

**Junsu POV**

Ehm.. aku belum memperkenalkan dirikah. Baiklah. Namaku Kim Junsu. Aku adalah siswa kelas dua Shinki Senior High School. Umurku sekarang enam belas tahun. Aku tinggal jauh dari orang tuaku. Aku tinggal bersama saudara kembarku, Kim Junho yang kini entah kemana. Aku tidak peduli. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia membuat masalah dan menyusahkanku. Dia bahkan sudah tidak bersekolah sejak sebulan yang lalu. Sudah lah lupakan tentang si brengsek itu. Sekarang aku terjebak di salah satu apartment mewah di Seoul ini. Apartment yang berada di lantai dua ini benar-benar sangat luas. Bahkan lebih luas dari rumahku. Apartment ini padahal hanya di huni oleh seorang ahjushi *ehh maksudku namja tampan yang usianya sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku, Park Yoochun.

Dan ini lah kesialanku. Apartment yang sangat luas ini juga sangat berantakan. "Aaaghhrrh!" aku memijit-mijit kepalaku sendiri. "Sebenarnya apa saja yang dilakukan ahjushi galak itu. Mengapa apartmentnya sampai seperti kapal pecah begini, eoh. Dasar!" aku hanya bisa merutuk. Namja yang bernama Park Yoochun itu menyuruhku membersihkan kandang tikus (?), lalu mencuci bajunya yang hampir selemari itu, memasak makan malam untuknya. "Aaaahh aku bisa gila."

Aku sadar tak ada gunanya terus meratapi nasib malangku. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, aku mulai membabu di apartment ahjushi nan tampan ini. Satu jam.. dua jam.. berlalu.. tak terasa sudah jam sembilan malam.

"Ahhh, capek sekali." aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke sofa seraya memijit kepalaku. Tak lama aku mendengar seseorang datang, yang tak lain adalah pemilik apartment ini. "Kau sudah pulang tuan?" sapaku.

"Ne. apa makan malamku sudah siap, Kim Junsu." tanya. Bicaranya tetap saja tidak berubah. Jutek.

"Sudah kok..." aku lalu mengikutinya kedapur dan duduk di kursi meja makan didepannya. Kulihat dia akan mencicipi masakanku. Hah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya. Selama ini aku tak pernah masak. Aku dan hyungku selalu membeli makanan.

"Ciihh. Yak, kenapa rasa ddeokbokkie-nya seperti rasa sayur asem eoh –plak-..?" Yoochun memuntahkan makanan yang aku buat.

Akupun langsung mencicipi makanan yang aku buat itu. Benar saja rasanya kenapa asem begini. "Eunghh… m-mian Tuan.." aku hanya memasang senyum polosku.

"Aisshh. Yasudah aku akan memesan makanan saja. Kau buang saja makananmu ini. Tidak berguna." ucapnya dan langsung meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas lalu membereskan semua makanan yang telah aku buat dengan susah payah itu lalu membuangnya.

Aku lalu beranjak menuju ruang tamu Yoochun. Kulihat dia sedang makan pizza yang entah kapan dia pesan. Aku… aku lapar sekali. Eoh.

"Duduklah, kau belum makankan. Duduklah dan makan!" ucapnya kali ini cukup lembut.

Tak banyak protes aku pun langsung bergabung dan makan bersamanya. Kami tak berbicara selama makan. Dia… dia ternyata tidak sejahat yang kupikirkan. Dia baik juga. Hehee. Dalam waktu yang cukup singkat kami menghabiskan pizza tersebut.

.

.

**Author pov**

"Sekarang sudah malam, kau boleh pulang. Ingatlah besok datang pagi-pagi. Aku sudah memberitahumu kan kode untuk membuka apartmentku." Ucapan Yoochun sukses membuat Junsu mematung.

Pulang? Pulang kemana? Bukankah tadi pemilik apartment sudah mengusirku. Bagaimana ini? Bisik Junsu dalam hati. "Tuan..." Junsu bersimpuh di hadapan Yoochun.

"Yak, apa yang kau lakukan Kim Junsu." Yoochun kaget di buatnya.

"Tuan, tolong izinkan aku tinggal disini selama sebulan ini ku mohon. Aku… aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, pemilik apartment yang selama ini ku tempatkan telah mengusirku karena tak membayar uang sewa. Uangku di bawa kabur oleh kakakku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu harus pulang kemana." Junsu sesenggukan hampir menangis.

"K-kaau.. berdirilah!" Yoochun menatap sedih namja yang sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Tidak ada kebohongan terlihat dari wajah polosnya itu. Entah kenapa dia kasian. Padahal selama ini dia di kenal dingin dan tak terlalu peduli dengan orang lain.

"Benarkah yang kau ceritakan ini." Yoochun membantu Junsu berdiri.

"Hikseu.. untuk apa aku berbohong. Kau pikir kalau aku punya uang aku sudi menjadi pembantu namja galak sepertimu." Junsu mengerecutkan bibirnya.

"Yak. Kau jangan mengataiku atau kau ku tendang keluar sekarang juga. Baiklah, kau ku bolehkan tinggal disini selama sebulan ini." Ucap Yoochun yang sukses membuatnya mendapatkan pelukan mendadak dari Junsu.

"Yak, lepaskan pabo. Aishh!" Yoochun melepaskan pelukan Junsu mendorongnya. Sadar atau tidak, jantung keduanya menjadi berdetak tak karuan karenanya. Yoochun menjadi sedikit gugup lalu cepat-cepat beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Blushing… kenapa aku menjadi gugup. Bisik Junsu dalam hati. "G-gomawo tuan Park. Aku janji setelah orang tuaku mengirimkan uang, aku akan pindah dari sini." teriaknya Junsu mengiringi langkah Yoochun. "Ahhh!" Junsu merebahkan dirinya ke sofa. Ternyata dibalik kesialannya, masih ada satu keberuntungan.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah satu minggu semenjak keberadaan Junsu di rumahnya. Awalnya Yoochun benar-benar sangat terusik. Ingin rasanya menendang si pantat bebek itu keluar dari apartmentnya. Namun entah mengapa ia tak pernah tega. Awalnya mungkin hanya kasian. Tapi lama-lama ia merasa tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Junsu kalau ia menendang Junsu keluar dari aparmentnya.

Yoochun membolak-balikkan ponselnya. Ia menahan sesak didaanya. Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Pikirnya. Yoochun sudah tak tahan pada pemandangan yang sedari tadi dilihatnya. Harus berapa lama lagi ia disini. Yoochun sekarang berada di sebuah Mirotic Bar bersama teman-teman sekantornya.

"Ya, Chun-ah. Ku dengar Hyeri dan kekasih barunya itu sebentar lagi akan bertunangan. Sudahlah, lupakan saja dia, masih banyak wanita yang mengejarmu, mengapa kau mengharapkan wanita yang sama sekali tak pernah mencintaimu eoh." Yunho, yang tak lain adalah sabahat Yoochun menyenggol siku sahabatnya ini untuk menyadarkan Yoochun dari lamunannya.

"Hmm, hyung. Aku tak tertarik pada mereka." Ucap Yoochun singkat. Matanya kembali menatap benci sang mantan pacar yang tengah bermesraan dengan kekasih barunya itu.

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Junsu mencoba memejamkan matanya lagi. Tapi tak bisa. Benar-benar tak bisa. Matanya terus memandangi jarum jam yang terus berjalan. Ini sudah pukul 12.30. Kemana Yoochun, kemana boss galaknya itu hingga jam segini belum pulang. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau mencemaskannya Kim Junsu, eoh. Aishh biarkan saja dia. Setiap hari dia juga tidak pernah bersikap baik dan selalu menindasmu kan. Jangan pedulikan dia." Junsu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Bugh~

"Suara apa itu?" Junsu memicingkan matanya lalu berlaru menuju pintu yang menjadi sumber suara itu berasal.

"Yak tuan kau tidak apa-apa?" Junsu mendapati Yoochun terkapan di lantai. Dengan susah payah ia membantu Yoochun berdiri dan memapanya kedalam dan duduk disofa.

"Ah kau mabuk ya? Tidak biasanya. Kau kenapa tuan Park?" tanya Junsu.

"A-aku.. eunghh.. hik .. Junsu-ya k-kalau di lihat k-kau manis.. juga hugh..eungh.." Yoochun mendorong tubuh Junsu hingga kini berada dibawahnya.

"Y-yak kau mau apa, lepaskan!" Junsu berusaha mendorong Yoochun sekuat tenaga. Namun tetap saja, tenaganya tak ada apa-apapnya di banding Yoochun.

CHU~

Yoochun mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir merah Junsu lalu melumat-lumatnya. "Eumhhp!"

Junsu terpaku di tempatnya. Mata sipitnya membulat sempurna. Tak percaya pada apa yang sedang di alaminya. Dalam beberapa detik Junsu hanya bisa mematung seperti orang bodoh. "Yaa, lepaskan!" dengan sekuat tenaga Junsu akhirnya bisa menyingkirkan Yoochun dari atasnya.

Yoochun terpental kebelakang. Kesadaannya benar-benar hilang.

"Tuan… tuan Park? Kau tak apa?" Junsu yang sadar Yoochun sama sekali tak bereaksi lalu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yoochun. "Aish pingsan. Merepotkan sekali kau jidat lebar." mau tak mau Junsu lagi-lagi memapa tubuh Yoochun yang lebih besar darinya itu kedalam kamar Yoochun.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu Junsu selalu canggung setiap berhadapan dengan Yoochun. Wajahnya langsung berblushing-ria tak karuan. Jantungnya berdebar tak beraturan dan dia sangat gugup. Sementara Yoochun yang sama sekali tak inget telah mencium Junsu malam itu hanya bersikap santai seperti biasa. Hanya dia benar-benar bingung dengan perubahan sikap Junsu padanya.

Yoochun memandang nanar sebuah kertas undangan pertunangan Hyeri mantan kekasihnya itu. Yoochun menyandarkan badannya pada kursi kerjanya.

Eoh, begitukah caramu. Baiklah aku akan membalas dengan cara yang sama Lee Hyeri. Lihat saja. Setelah kau mencampakkanku, sekarang kau ingin memamerkan padaku kau sudah mendapatkan namja lain dengan mudah, begitukan. Yeoja brengsek. Ucapnya dalam hati. Tak ada lagi cinta di hati Yoochun, yang ada kini hanya sebuah pembalasan buat yeoja yang pernah dicintainya itu.

Yeoja penggantimu. Aku akan menunjukkan yeoja itu tepat dihadapanmu nanti. Lihat saja?. Bisik Yoochun dalam hati.

Lalu? Siapa yeoja pengganti itu. Pertuangan ini akan diadakan malam ini. Kalau Yoochun memilih tidak datang, sama aja Yoochun membiarkan harga dirinya di injek oleh mantan kekasihnya itu. Tapi, mendapatkan yeoja pengganti dalam waktu yang hanya tersisa dalam beberapa jam, itu tidak mungkin.

"Bocah itu. Hah, benar. Aku rasa dia bisa kugunakan. Kalau di lihat lebih jelas, dia itu terlihat seperti yeoja, yeoja yang sangai imut. Yeah!" Yoochun berucap sendiri. Kau cerdas Park Yoochun. Bangganya dalam hati.

.

.

"Permisiiiii, kau yang bernama Kim Junsu?" seseorang membuat Junsu terlonjak kaget dari kegiatannya mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya.

"Kyaaaaa siapa kaliaaaaan!" Junsu mundur kebelakang sambil berteriak mendapati tiga mahluk luar angkasa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Mwooo? Jadi kau seorang namja. Aishh bagaimana mungkin. Tapi ya sudah lah terserah, ayo ikut kami!" salah satu dari mereka menarik Junsu menuju kamar Yoochun yang diikuti kedua mahluk aneh lainnya (?).

Junsu terhempas di kasur Yoochn. "Aaww! appo, yak kalian manusa jadi-jadian. Mau apa, eoh?"

"Mwoooo, enak saja kau bilang kami manusia jadi-jadian eoh. Pantat bebek!" serempak mereka bertiga dengan gaya centilnya mengeluarkan alat make up lalu berdandan berjamaah (?)

Druut druuutt…

Suara getar ponsel Junsu berbunyi. Dengan cepat Junsu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Yoboseo. Tuan Park. Yak, apa kau yang mengirim tiga makhlul yang tak jelas kelaminnya ini, eoh?"

_"Ya kau jangan berteriak padaku. Ne, aku yang menyuruh mereka. Kau turuti saja perintah mereka atau aku tak segan segan menendangmu dari apartmentku malam ini juga, arasso. Setelah selesai mereka menandanimu, turunlah ke bawah aku akan menunggumu di mobil."_ Jelas Yoochun lalu memutuskan sambungan begitu saja.

Junsu menatap horor ketiga mahklul yang kini berkedip-kedip ria kearahnya itu. "Hayooo Kim Junsu. Lepaskan pakaianmu sekarang juga ne!" mereka bertiga perlahan berdekati Junsu.

"Aaaaaaa andweeeeeeeee!"

.

.

Yoochun mondar mandir disebalah ferrari putih kesayangannya yang terparkir di depan apartmentnya. Matanya tak berhenti melihat jam yang melilit ditangannya. "Aish lama sekali dia." mata Yoochun kini menatap tajam pintu lift yang terbuka.

Jantungnya hampir saja copot saat melihat seorang yeoja cantik-eh maksudnya namja cantik bak cinderella dengan rambut sebahu yang di gurai serta gaun putih panjang dengan sepatu high heels yang di pakainya. Cantik. Ya, benar-benar sangat cantik. Bahkan jauh lebih cantik dari apa yang Yoochun bayangkan. Mata Yoochun tak berkedip memandang sang princess yang terus berjalan mendekatinya tersebut.

"Tuan park, bagaimana eoh? Apa aku terlihat jelek. Mengapa memandangiku begitu?" Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yoochun kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya. "Yak, jalanmu jangan seperti berandal begitu. Harus lebih anggun mengerti. Aish menyusahkan sekali." Yoochun berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan kagumnya. "Masuklah. Kita berangkat sekarang!"

.

.

Junsu duduk tidak nyaman di kursi penumpang disebelah Yoochun dan terus saja berkaca untuk melihat penampilannya. Yoochun? Bagaimana dengan yoochun. Ya tentu saja tiap satu menit sekali dia melirik junsu di sampingnya. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa secantik ini. Benar-benar di luar dugaan. Andai saja junsu itu seorang yeoja, Yoochun pasti tidak akan berfikir dua kali untuk mendekatinya.

"Tuan Park. Berhenti! Berhenti sekarang juga!" Yoochun mendadak menghentikan mobilnya saat mendengar Junsu berteriak.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Hah, aku pikir ini tidak adil buatku. Tidak ada dalam perjanjian kita aku harus berdandan menjadi yeoja seperti ini lalu pergi bersamamu. Yak, jangan karena aku ini bocah kau bisa membodohiku, eoh!" Junsu memelototi Yoochun yang sedang menahan tawanya.

Lucu sekali. Dia benar-benar imut saat marah-marah seperti itu. Bisik Yoochun dalam hati. "Ahh~ baiklah Kim Junsu. Bagaimana dengan bayaran sebanyak satu bulan penyewaan apartmentmu. Apa kau setuju? Kau hanya perlu berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku malam ini. Asalkan kau tidak membuat kekacauan nantinya di pesta ini dan semua orang tak curiga kalau kau itu sebenarnya seorang namja. Tapi kalau kau gagal, siap-siap saja ku usir malam ini." Yoochun menyeringai.

"Ah baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Aku hanya perlu bersikap manis dan tersenyum pada semua orangkan. Baik baik, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Ayo jalan!" jawab Junsu sok angkuh. Sementara Yoochun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

.

.

Yoochun dengan penuh perhatian membukakan pintu mobil dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada sang kekasih- lebih tepatnya kekasih bayarannya. xD. Junsu menyambut uluran tangan Yoochun dengan sedikit ragu.

"Gandeng tanganku, Junsu-ssi." bisik Yoochun saat mereka hendak memasuki gedung hotel tempat acara pertunangan Hyeri dan pacarnya.

Yoochun dan Junsu berjalan bergandengan memasuki ruangan acara. "Su, wajahmu jangan tegang begitu. Kau harus terlihat tenang dan anggun mengerti. Atau aku hanya akan membayar setengah upahmu nanti." lagi-lagi Yoochun berbisik. Junsu hanya mendengus kesal. Susah payah dia berjalan supaya tidak jatuh karena seumur hidup ini pertama kalinya ia memakai highheels dan ia bersumpah demi apapun tak akan memakai sepatu neraka (?) itu lagi.

"Aish arasso!" balas junsu kesal.

"Yoochun-ah..." dua orang namja nampak menghampiri Yoosu. Ya dua orang, mereka juga berjalan bergandengan seperti Yoosu. Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho adalah teman kantor Yoochun, sedang Jaejoong adalah kekasih Yunho. Mereka tak lain tak bukan adalah pasangan yaoi.

"Hey hyung kau sudah datang. Oh ya, kenalkan ini pacar baruku. Su, ini Yunho dan Jaejoong sahabat oppa." ucap Yoochun bergantian menatap Junsu dan kedua sahabatnya.

"Hai. Jaejoong imnida." Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Junsu.

"Hai jaejoong hyung. Ehh maksudku.. hmm J-jaejoong oppa hehe. Kim Junsu imnida." Junsu terlihat gugup.

"Ehh hahaa, kau ada-ada aja Junsu ya. Yun.. Yunnie.. Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong menyenggol kekasihnya itu. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi mata Yunho tak lepas memandangi Junsu lekat.

"Ehh ne, Yunho. Jung Yunho imnida." Yunho juga mengulurkan tangannya yang di sambut Yunsu.

"yak, hyung. Kau kenapa menatap pacarku begitu eoh. Kau itu sudah punya Jaejoong hyung, aishh!" kesal Yoochun saat Yunho terus saja memandang Junsu. "Aishh chagi-ya ayo kita pergi dari sini!" Yoochun menarik Junsu dari Yunjae.

"Yunnie, kau kenapa eoh?" Jaejoong mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Ah, Joonggie, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Aku tidak pernah melihat Yoochun itu dekat dengan yeoja lain karena dia masih cinta sama Hyeri. Tapi sekarang tiba-tiba punya pacar dan Junsu itu .. ahh benar-benar ada yang aneh." Yunho terlihat berfikir.

.

.

"Chukae hyeri-ah. Semoga kau bahagia." Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya pada wanita yang pernah di cintainya itu. Ya, pernah. Karena entah mengapa tiba-tiba sakit hati dan dendamnya pada hyeri tidak ada lagi. Yoochun sudah mengiklaskan cintanya dan memilih memaafkan Hyeri. Itu terlihat pada ketegaraan dan ketulusan dari ucapannya serta senyum yang terpancar dari wajah tampannya.

"Gomawo, yoochun-ah. Hmm gomawo sudah datang. Dia? Apa dia kekasih barumu?" Hyeri melirik Junsu.

"Ne, Junsu imnida. Aku adalah pacar baru Tuan.. ahh m-maksduku Y-yoochun o-oppa.." Junsu terlihat kikuk.

"Ah baiklah. Kalian nikmati saja pestanya. Aku mau menghampiri calon tunanganku." Hyeri beranjak dari Yoosu. Wajah terlihat sangat kesal.

"Ya, Tuan Park. Sampai kapan kita berada disini eoh? Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Kau tau sekarang kakiku mungkin melepuh karena sepatu runcing yang mengerikan ini." rutuk Junsu berusaha sepelan mungkin agar tak didengar orang lain.

Sementara Yoochun semakin terkekeh melihatnya. "Aku rasa aku juga bosan disini. Kajja kita pergi kesuatu tempat!" Yoochun langsung menarik tangan Junsu. Junsu yang tak siap kini hanya tertatih tatih mengikuti Yoochun menuju parkiran. Yoochun memasukkan Junsu kedalam mobil lalu dia pun menyusul. Yoochun menjalankan mobilnya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan acara pertunangan yang sama sekali belum di mulai itu.

"Aishh kakiku pedih sekali. Kau kasar sekali dasar jidat jelek." Junsu yang sangat kesal tak sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri. Beberapa detik kemudian ia membekap mulutnya sendiri. "M-mian aku h-hanya bercanda..." Junsu nyengir kuda dan membentuk hurup V dengan jarinya.

"Yak, lihat saja nanti sepulang ini kau harus mengepel seluruh apartmentku!" Yoochun menoyor kepala Junsu.

"Hah, andweeeeeee!"

.

.

"Aish pelan-pelan sedikit perih.." keluh Junsu saat Yoochun mulai mengompres kedua kakinya yang tergores akibat sepatu runcing seperti yang dia bilang tadi. Yoochun hanya berdecih kesal karena sedari tadi Junsu terus mengomel padanya.

Taman nampak sepi. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di taman dekat apartment Yoochun. Wajar saja ini sudah pukul 09.30 malam. Yoochun kini duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Junsu, sedangkan Junsu duduk di sebuah kursi di taman yang agak tinggi serta kakinya terjuntai didepan Yoochun. Yoochun membasahi sapu tangannya dengan air dan mengompres kedua kaki junsu. Begitulah kira-kira yang terjadi pamirsa (?)

"Awww perih ahhh!" Junsu lagi-lagi memekik dengan suara lumba-lumbanya itu.

"Diamlah Kim Junsu atau kau kucium eoh!" Yoochun menatap kesal Junsu.

Junsu mendengar ucapan Yoochun langsung bergidik ngeri. Junsu kembali teringat kejadian malam itu. Hah, lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Wajahnya memanas dan memerah. Kenapa? Harusnya dia marah dan memaki Yoochun sekarang, tapi mengapa dia malah ber-blushing ria seperti ini.

"N-ne..." Junsu mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping tak berani menatap Yoochun.

Yoochun menyadari perubahan wajah junsu. Kenapa sifat galak dan cerewetnya mendadak hilang. Dan pipinya kenapa bersemu merah begitu. Dia benar-benar cute. Astaga andai saja dia seorang yeoja, aku pasti benar-benar akan menciumnya sekarang. Yoochun berbisik dalam hatinya.

"Apa kau sudah bisa jalan eoh? Ayo kita pulang sekarang!" tanya Yoochun.

Junsu tak merespon. Dia masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Yoochun yang kesal tak direspon akhirnya dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh mungil Junsu ala bridal style dan berjalan menuju apartmentnya.

"Yak tuan Park apa yang kau lakukan. Turunkan aku. Yak…. Turunkan!" Junsu kembali memekik dengan suara lumba-lumbanya yang sangat merdu didengar itu -_-

.

.

"Hey bray. Sedang apa kau eoh? Memikirkan namja itu hah?" Yunho yang entah kapan masuk kedalam ruangan kerja Yoochun dan langsung duduk di kursi didepan Yoochun dan sukses mengagetkan sahabatnya yang sedang berkonsentrasi kerja.

"Yak hyung, bisa tidak mengetuk dulu. Aishh! Mwoo? Kau bilang apa tadi? Namja?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

"Aish yoochun-ah. Sejak kapan seleramu jadi berubah eoh? Jangan bilang kau menjadi alergi dengan yeoja hanya karena sakit hati dengan Hyeri? Hahahaa." Yunho mengistrogasi Yoochun.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan eoh?" kesal Yoochun.

"Ayolah yoochun-ah. Kau tau kan aku ini seorang Gay. Aku sangatlah peka terhadap ha seperti itu. Kekasih yang kau perkenalkan kepada kami pada saat pertunangan H?yeri itu, dia adalah seorang namja kan" Yunho menaikan alisnya.

Yoochun sadar sekarang. Mungkin semua orang tak sadar dengan penyamaran Junsu malam itu, tapi tidak dengan sahabatnya ini. Wajar saja, selama ini mereka memang sangat dekat dan saling berbagi masalah apapun. "Baiklah. Kau benar Jung Yunho. Dia itu sebenarnya seorang namja. Sekitar kurang lebih satu bulan yang lalu, ada seorang bocah menendang sebuah kaleng bekas minuman soda tepat ke mobilku…" Yoochun akhirnya menceritakan semuanya pada Yunho.

Tanpa di sadarinya. Seseorang kini tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan kerja Yoochun dan mendengarkan semuanya.

"Tapi dari tatapan matamu saat melihatnya, kau sepertinya menyukainyam Chun-ah." goda Yunho. "Awww sekarang seleramu benar-benar sudah berubah rupanya. Hahahaa dan semua itu hanya karena seorang bocah seperti Kim Junsu?"

"Hah, yang benar saja kau. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya, hyung. Kalaupun aku akan menjadi gay sepertimu, aku juga akan memilih-milih namja yang cukup berkelas dan tidak kampungan dan mata duitan seperti Junsu."

Brukkk.

Terdengar sebuah benda jatuh dan berasal dari pintu ruangan kerja Yoochun. Beberapa saat kemudian Yoochun teringat setengah jam yang lalu dia menyuruh Junsu mengantarkan file kerjanya yang tertinggal ke kantor. Yoochun dan Yunho langsung menoleh kearah pintu. Junsu nampak memungut file di dalam map yang ia jatuhkan lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kerja Yoochun. Junsu membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoochun dan Yunho yang masih terpaku.

.

.

**TBC ~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo readers xD**

**nha kembali dengan FF lain hihihi - padahal yg lain belum kelar :p **

**ini udh di edit, klo masih typo juga~ weeeh maklum nde xD**

**... i need Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION!

mohon maaf buat para readers yang udah lama nungguin update-an FF ini~

ff ini udah aku post chapter 2-nya. dan kalau masih mau baca, kalau mau join aja di Group YooSu Fanfiction di facebook, karena aku ngepost semua Fanfic aku di group. dan ada jg FF author lain disana.. kalau mau Join aja aku tunggu nde. GomaWoooYooo :D


End file.
